Strengths to speak
by TheEbonIvorite
Summary: Things take slight turns as time goes on. Four years later, Sasuke is caring much for his teammates as always. But somewhere along that beautiful road, Sakura has become a different person with a different perception of life. Sasusaku and Naruhina. Happy ending? Of course! Naruto-verse. Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sasusaku romance fiction. Naruto verse.

I am serious about this story. I will update thisregularly, unless it's something else that's really urgent. And, this might not last long, I am not sure though. So here it goes.

* * *

"I can't see those two like that. Both of them love each other so much.."

She said as she sat with her friend.

"You say that but..but then why is it that you are not with anyone?"

He blurted out.

"...I prefer being alone.."

Was all she said as he turned around to catch a glimpse of her teammate pausing a little on his way with his hands in his pockets. He saw him drop a tear as he hung his head downwards.

She looked at the inattentive boy beside her and followed his vision. As she was about to see her teammate, he lifted his head straight and proceeded with his walk.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She called and got up. Shouting a little 'catch you later', she ran after her age-old friend, crush and teammate.

All of that felt so sudden to the boy who was sitting with her just before. He made a sad smile at the empty space left by his side which went unnoticed by her.

* * *

He made a sad smile at the empty space left by his side which went unnoticed by her.

As he retrospected while he sat there, he knew that the guy she went after didn't mind her sitting with him at all.

But it was the words that left her before, that seemed to have an effect on him.

* * *

She ran after her age-old friend, crush and teammate. Only to miss him.

* * *

A/N:

So, guys, I know you can easily guess who those three are. I have written this randomly, without giving them faces a while ago. And I didn't feel like changing it even a bit..hehe. But then I thought Sasuke and Sakura are the ones who fit the best in it.

That is all. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Coolestbee: Yes, I do think you are right. And thank you so much for the encouragement, tbh, I didn't know what actually would fit rightly into the summary. But now that you said so, I have tried my best to write a good summary. Thank you once again.

The last chapter was the current situation. From here on, it will be from battle of Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the end. So it is like four years back from the first chapter. And I just don't want to pull something out of the canon just like that, so here it is. I hope so much that you all like this.

* * *

It's been a while since their team broke apart. The once team seven no longer existed in their hearts. It was long gone.

The team seven now was merely a team. A team that would be put to use unless the dire need. Sure their team is as exceptional as ever. But with five rather than four.

Naruto was there for them. So was Kakashi. And Sai, well, he decided to remain the mystery he was. As for Sasuke and Sakura, they couldn't understand themselves anymore. They couldn't define themselves anymore. They couldn't justify themselves anymore.

Naruto was the same to an extent. Kakashi would pf course never change. But here they were all broken. And then there's Sai, he did change, considerably, that is.

* * *

It was all thanks to Naruto. If it was not for him, you wouldn't know what would have happened with Sasuke.

That fateful day, when the two fought...

SASUKE...!

NARUTO...!

And hence the rasengan and the dark chidori clashed in the sky.

Their brilliance was blinding. The sound was way too intense than the screeching noise of the chidori. Soon the sky was dark. Rain poured down.

The two boys laid on the harshness of the ground, Naruto seemingly unconscious.

Somewhere in the woods, approaching them was their sensei. Kakashi along with Pakkun was sprinting fast through the tall trees. They sensed the change of the climate.

"Hey, Kakashi, I have a bad feeling about this," the dog said earning nothing more than a silence for the response.

But Pakkun didn't skip his gaze meeting the ground slightly before his eyes closed for a few split moments, as he turned to Kakashi.

They continued as they wished the two prodigies would stay safe. And it was not long before they reached the final valley.

But unluckily, it was only Naruto they found there. Sasuke was nowhere in their vision.

As they approached the boy's unconscious body towards his feet rather than his head, it was made clear to them that what happened has taken the boy close to death. The sight could have misleaded anyone if it was not for a flickering chakra signature within the boy.

"Pakkun."

Came a voice from behind the blond's head.

And then, an orange toad that would match Naruto's jacket with some violet dots over it came into sight.

"Gamakichi!"

"What are you doing here? And is that the famous copy cat?"

The words of the little toad would make you laugh if the tone matched. Instead, it was grim.

"Yes, Gamakichi, I hope you know that I am Naruto's sensei," said the masked jounin.

"Yeah.. I remember. You're Sasuke's sensei and Naruto happened to be on the same team," Gamakichi said, "Anyway, if you're to help, better rush."

Kakashi did not know the exact way to respond back. He let the former comment slip for the moment. He would brood over it later. And have everything clarified with the toad before him. There was a much important task at hand.

Without a word or a sound, he picked up the boy carefully and put him over his shoulders. Before retreating, "I will ask Naruto to summon you when he's in the condition."

Gamakichi then simply vanished with a puffy cloud.

* * *

A/N:

I am sorry for the short chapters, but it is a better pause here. And next chapter has Hinata as well. Please look forward to it.

Thanks for reading.

:)

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

After two days, Naruto woke up. He saw the white walls of the room and he knew he was admitted in the hospital. The next thing in his head was that he was hungry. And he started thinking of good Ichiraku's ramen smelled and tasted. The brightness coming into the room told him that it was a pleasant sunny day.

The hospital and resting is the one thing he would hate forever. He wanted to get out of there and he wanted to be free for whatever he needed to do. Training on a day like this would be so refreshing, he would not become tired of it given the weather. He wanted to jump into the sun. With thoughts running through his mind, he turned his head towards the brightness of the day that was emanating from the window.

Someone was already in his room. It was a while until his eyes got adjusted to the reflecting sun rays. Then he became aware of who his visitor was.

"Hinata?! H-Hey!"

She was standing by the window, looking into the peaceful village. Her height slightly increased when she heard him speak. She held her breath for a moment. Then she responded composing herself.

"Naruto-kun, you woke up," she stated as she turned around.

"Yeah, I just did."

"I should go inform Tsunade-sama."

She left with that as she looked at him only when she turned around as she closed the door to his hospital room behind her.

* * *

After two minutes or so, the Hokage stepped in. Naruto sat up due to the sudden bang of the door.

 _Whoa, she's already pissed,_ he thought as she entered and went near him.

"How long has it been?"

"Um..from when, Obaa-chan?"

"From when you were brought back from your mission, knucklehead."

"Two days," he answered, "and two days is a long time to stay at a hospital.."

"It's good that you were being conscious. You should have been dead by now, judging from the intensity of healing you went through," she said and paused expectantly to hear from him.

"Well, Kurama didn't want me to die. He kept healing me through out that fight with Sasuke. I have a feeling that he is really good."

She knew of this reason. It was the same as the time when Naruto died during her fight with Orochimaru. It was because of the nine tails that Naruto gained his consciousness back after life seized for him for a few moments.

"Nine tails didn't want you to die because it has no choice," she stated.

"Ah.. doesn't matter," he had to say that for himself.

She sighed, "Anyway, how are you feeling now, Naruto?"

"Totally fine, 'baa-chan, so when am I getting out of here?"

"I will decide that later," she said and left before he was about to retort.

He kept looking at the door and then let out a loud sigh.

Soon after, Kakashi came in.

"Naruto."

 _Whoa man, he's serious,_ Naruto noted at the back to his head.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," he greeted, his cheerful self evident.

"Listen to me. From now on, no going after Sasuke. Understood?"

"There is no need for that either, sensei," he said giving Kakashi an eye to eye grin.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. Now that was exactly the opposite of what he had been expecting. And then he had sakura to convince too. He thought he would start with Naruto first unlike always knowing Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. And then here he was, unable to comprehend the situation.

"You wanna know where Sasuke is, sensei?"

Kakashi was still too surprised for all this. Yet the eye patch jounin caught the teasing tone behind his student's voice when he said 'sensei'. By the determination in his eyes and the grin plastered across his face, Kakashi knew it was Naruto who won against Sasuke this time, for sure.

"Yes Naruto, please tell me." He requested trying to act a little uncool even after the shock he was his mentally hit with has worn off. He wanted to please his student was all, of course.

"He is with Chief-toad, 'ttebayo!"

Kakashi stayed silent. He was not understanding a thing of what was going on.

Naruto knew the situation he put Kakashi in and decided to elaborate.

He took a deep breath and started, "well sensei, when we were fighting just before, I was able to get some of the teme's blood. Yaknow, the idea was totally Gamatatsu's. And just as I filled the tube with maybe two or three drops of it, I gave it away to Tatsu and he went to Myoboku and made a contract with his blood, and when I couldn't fight anymore, he reverse summoned Sasuke! Poor teme, food sucks there," he ended giggling to himself.

Kakashi was stunned. But I never heard of such thing, he said to himself.

"But is there a possibility of making the contract without the person?" he asked.

"Well, that was our plan, nah, more like Gamakichi's and Gamatatsu's. They said they were only experimenting, but I've got a feeling that it worked. Because, if not, I should be at mount Myoboku. That's what we planned. If I could not keep fighting anymore, it was likely that Sasuke would kill me; he is not in a state to listen to anyone," Naruto paused making a bitter face.

"Okay, so when are you going to confirm?"

 _Umm..hmm,_ thought Naruto. He could use this excuse to get out of the hospital.

"As soon as they discharge me sensei," he sang the last word like the girl clone of his.

"Okay, your wish," Kakashi said with a monotone voice as he turned around to leave.

"Hey, sensei, are you going to get me out of here or not?" He was desperate that his sensei would be as desperate as him to know if Sasuke was at mount Myoboku or not. But his eyes widened and his face reflected complete shock at Kakashi's response, as he voiced his fears out. It was that same old one expressionless eye.

"Don't summon your toads here, Tsunade won't be happy," he said and left the room.

 _Of course she wouldn't be happy..and that's another reason for me to get outta here._ And after giving the changes, for good or bad, that their team has gone through in the recent past, he slept some more, with the one that has been bothering him. He was not sure of Sasuke's reaction to all of that, it would be up to Kakashi as to when they would summon him back. He thought it would be better if Sasuke stayed somewhere like that which has no connection to all the others, some solitude should do some good to his friend. Also how is he going to tell Sakura about this? How was he going to explain what all he has faced during their fight and what horrible condition Sasuke put himself in? Because that would be the very next thing he would be questioned once she meets him.

* * *

A/N:

...


	4. Chapter 4

_Special thanks to Coolestbee for encouraging me. Thank you so much._

I am so sorry for this long break. My schedules are turning really hectic lately with me deciding to join three online courses at the same time and the college. My sincere apologies for that.

Please proceed.

* * *

 **Present time:-**

I have only been a spectator after I was brought back to my village. I did not know from when I have been calling this place my village. I have been truly passive ever since I started to look at the things rationally. Time has flown by so fast. I like many other shinobi of my village now think that protecting Konoha is the only purpose of my life.

Unlike me though, there is Naruto. The one the whole village looks at during dire times. He has a dream; a life ambition. To become the Hokage and gain everyone's respect. To be looked at as a reverential person unlike what he was seen as during his early childhood.

Now, at the age of seventeen, here we are. The three of us. No. I correct myself. The four of us as a team. Well, include Kakashi and that makes five.

Naruto has been gone for two years and four months now. He has a major heap ahead of him to jump over to ever be considered a shinobi worth the Hokage title. And recently I received his letter. It said he would still be taking some time to get a nice hold of the biiju as a jinchuriki. That means he will be away for more time than what I believed from his letter before this one. Without Naruto, I feel so lonely.

Sure Sakura, Sai and Kakashi are still around. And by that I mean, they are just around.

Sakura. Things were fine with her before Naruto had to leave. And that was all because of his efforts to pacify things. And when he left with Jiraya, Sakura just would not look at me. Whatever we had to do would be done with minimal mingling. Sai is not good with people either. But I somehow feel it as my responsibility to expand his comfort zone, which Naruto had done for me when I did not have anyone. Sai doesn't seem to have any real aims either, just like me, all there is, is to protect our home.

So that guy needs me and now, with Naruto gone I play the team glue, with everything in vain though. Kakashi is fine. But as he is not of the same age group as us, he doesn't prefer hanging out with us and so do we. So it is just me and Sai for Team 7 and Sakura, pretty much does not consider herself with us, with all the busy schedules she needs to put in enough effort to one day be a medic as great as her master, the current Hokage.

However, the thing that keeps bothering me almost every second is the rift between her and I. Just because of some differences that we expressed, we now have to live like magnets, but just put north to north.

* * *

A/N:

Next update will be soon.

Until then take care.

And please review. That's some real encouragement I need.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for reading this story. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorite. Thank you Coolestbee, thank you so much.

Welcome back to the story again.

* * *

 **Past :-**

Sakura was on her way to the hospital. She decided to pay Naruto a visit after meeting the Hokage.

 _Tsunade is a very great Hokage. And I, who was never considered a potential Konoha shinobi, have gained her acceptance as an apprentice to her._

 _I am so happy. I have always wanted to be looked as a worthy ninja. And this is the start of it,_ she thought, as she walked the peaceful roads of Konohagakure.

As she walked, somehow, every step started getting heavier and heavier. Her feet felt numb. _Naruto..._ she thought grimly, _I have a good share in putting him in his condition right now._ She never knew it would be this painful to be guilty. She tried not to look upset. She never imagined things to turn out this way. A part of her knew, it was her intuition, that Sasuke was not going to listen to anyone. Yet she asked Naruto. She knew it was her very fault that Naruto promised her to bring Sasuke back.

She knew Naruto for years and his mere determination not to go back on his word. She was a bigger reason for what had come out of it, Naruto was almost in a dying situation. Had not Kakashi reached on time, things would have been different, Tsunade told her. She could feel her eyes getting stingy. She was on the road and she could see the hospital just a little away. Crying o

ut loud infront of all was not on her plans for the day or that follows. She would become strong. Physically for respect and psychologically for the people who cared for her.

Her eyes started giving away a burning pain from all the tears that were forced away. She could not face Naruto then. What expression should her face bear? What feelings should her eyes convey? She had no answers.

Her walk came to a halt as she slowly closed hers eyes. Then she squeezed them a little too hard. She just stood there, already in front of the hospital, for a few seconds. She then opened her eyes and turned around.

* * *

It was in the evening of that day when she was asked to go to the training grounds.

"Who summons me, please?" she said to the leaf chunin politely.

"Kakashi," the woman stated.

"Alright", she said and two left the place at once, in their respective directions.

* * *

Sakura reached the grounds after a while. She did not put too much thought into what the matter was. She was thinking about Sasuke as she worried about Naruto.

"Yo, Sakura," Kakashi greeted as always with an apparent smile beneath his mask.

"Good evening, sensei," she said.

"You have things to know," he started, "Sasuke is in Naruto's custody and this a top secret between the three of us, understood?"

She did not say anything. _What?_

"That's right, Sakura," we just confirmed an hour ago.

 _Sensei knows my level of deciphering things, does he not?_ She said to herself with a little irony added to it.

"I am sorry, sensei, but I didn't understand what you said," said Sakura with a little frown forming on her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, but I think Naruto can explain you better than me," he said.

"Okay, Kakashi sensei, but you do know how vague Sasuke being in Naruto's custody sounds, right?"

He chuckled a little. "Well, but that is the case."

 _What on mother Earth is going on?_

"You're not joking, are you? Because sensei, it's been three days since Naruto you brought Naruto back, and now you say Sasuke is with Naruto..." Sakura said with a look on her face that told him she thinks he's went mad or something.

"I got to believe what Naruto said only an hour ago," he said.

"Oh, I see, so, sensei, what you're saying is the truth?"

"Yes, believe me, Sakura," he told her, "When the time is right, let's tell everyone else."

"Where is he, right now?"

"Well, how should I tell you? Hmm.. let's see.." he said and after a good pause, he continued, "He's far from here."

 _What the hell, man? He sure has gone mad._ "Alright sensei, you sure you're fine?"

He gave put a small laugh, "Yes, Sakura. You should know it from Naruto himself. He'd be glad to narrate it all to you."

She sighed inwardly. She didn't understand anything. Not a single word did make any sense to her. "Okay, Kakashi sensei, I will ask Naruto then."

"Good. By the way Sakura, this needs to be kept secret."

"Okay.."

"You're dismissed, Sakura. Hope you're training is going well."

"Yes, sensei, thanks," she said and walked home. It was almost dark by then. _I should sleep_ _well first. And tomorrow, I should go see Naruto._

* * *

"Nah, I am all right now," a well-known voice said, pronouncing 'all' and 'right' with a more loudness and clarity.

 _Naruto?_ Sakura thought. She turned around to realise she was right infront of Ichiraku's from across the road.

Yes, she was right. She soon spotted Naruto bent away onto his ramen. It took her a little more time to see someone else beside him. _H-H-HINATA?!_

She decided she really needed some sound sleep. Hence, Sakura was on her way home again with no interruptions.

As she settled for some rest, thoughts swirled in her head. _Today was confusing.. Sasuke in Naruto's 'custody'. And when did that_ _start. Already Hinata? She's better than I thought.. She at last had some courage to talk to him._ She exhaled satisfied for Hinata as she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N:

Please review. Thoughts, suggestions, comments, criticism.. anything is fine. People is all that's needed.

Thanks for reading.

Please keep a look out for this story.

:)


End file.
